These studies investigate the multiplicity of ways that drug treatment can enhance cocaine abstinence and/or interact with its effects. We have developed a laboratory model efficient, and scientifically useful adjunct to traditional clinical trial procedures for the evaluation of the therapeutic efficacy of potential treatment medications. This project will both evaluate those medications and continue to refine the model.